


A Trip to Climax

by Imtrouble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtrouble/pseuds/Imtrouble
Summary: Hermione and Adrian take a Christmas Trip!





	A Trip to Climax

Of all the bleeding places to break down…. A mere ten miles from their final destination. A fun break their friends had said. No one else was unable to floo right in!

Only her family had had to use muggle transport. Right now she was ready to murder her unfortunate husband. Call it hormones.

She had told Adrian not to use magic on the hire car. They had far too many belongings stuffed into this tiny piece of junk he had hired. Now he was on the phone with their friends begging for someone to come and rescue them.

“Draco, mate, we’ve broken down.” Hermione could hear Draco’s muffled laughter from her side of the car. She was going to turn him into a ferret again later.

“Look, Ron can drive, can he come and fetch us?” her husband asked the still laughing Draco.

“Hey, Ron, yea we are about two minutes from err…. Climax.”

Hermione rolled her eyes at Adrian as she heard more laughing over the phone.

“Cheers, Ron. I owe you.”

“So?” She asked Adrian.

“He will be here in about an hour. He needs to go and steal a vehicle.” 

“What?! Oh, sweet Merlin Adrian. This is ridiculous.”

“Daddy…” a voice came from the back seat. “Whats climax?”

Her youngest son looked at her all sweet and innocent with an earnest expression of interest on his face.

“I wouldn’t ask daddy, Harlen. He hasn’t shown any sign of knowing what those are since before you were born.”

“Muuuummy, I want to go and play in the snow. I want to make snow angels. Why can’t we go and play with the others?” Harlen’s twin sister whined at her.

Before Hermione could respond, Adrian turned to the three children in the back, looking pointedly at their eldest daughter. 

"Violet, go take your brother and sister out to play in the snow. Uncle Ron is coming to get us soon and then you can play with the other children. Now, off you go, I need to talk to your mother."

Their eight year old daughter signed loudly, but noting the tone in her father's voice did as she was told.

Hermione ignored Adrian whilst she whispered warming charms to envelope their children in whilst they ran about and made snow angels in the snow.

As soon as she was finished, the children disappeared out of the car and before the final door slammed shut her husband spoke, “So you don’t enjoy sex with me anymore Hermione?”

“I didn’t say that, Adrian, I’m seriously fed up right now. Plus you walked into that one. I could hear you boys sniggering away. It's almost like you did it on purpose…”

Before she could say anymore, she was cut off with a rough kiss to the lips and soon became lost in his kiss. She almost forgot where she was until his cool fingers slid into her blouse, popping a few buttons as she did so.

She pulled away. “Adrian!” she gasped. “The kids!”

“Can’t see a thing, I’ve spelled the car to hide us from view. The kids will be playing for a while. I suspect right up until Uncle Ron arrives.” 

“You’re wandless magic is getting better, Adrian.”

“Well how about I use my wand to help you climax in climax?” He grinned smugly. "I’m sure I can get you off in two minutes.”

“Oh wow, I’m soo lucky," she replied sarcastically. "Two minutes with you gets me into all kinds of messes, Pucey, just like this current predicament.”

“Well it’s not my fault you’re incredibly fertile, Mrs Pucey.”

“It’s all your fault, Mr Pucey,” she huffed at him all the while allowing him to pop open all the remaining buttons on her blouse, allowing him full access to her pregnancy-enhanced breasts.

“Well, my love, I can’t help it, pregnant you just turns me on so much.”

Before she could respond, he took her lips with his and proceeded to prove to her that he could indeed bring her to climax.

\------------------

A few hours later Adrian was sat around the magical camp fire with the lads and they were laughing at his and Hermione’s unfortunate breakdown.

“Your lad, Adrian, is a little superstar!” Draco guffawed.

“And why’s that, Malfoy?” Adrian asked warily.

“He told me a very interesting story about how he asked daddy about climaxing and how mummy told him daddy wouldn’t know anything about it.” 

The rest of the lads laughed as tears of mirth streamed down Draco’s face as Adrian smirked.

“That’s ok, Draco”, a voice floated down the stairs from the house. “Adrian remembered quite quickly in fact after that conversation. I’ve just been chatting with Luna and maybe Adrian can give you some directions, there’s a town down the road with a place called the G-Spot. I hear you have trouble locating it. I’m sure Uncle Ron can give you a lift.”

Adrian turned round to smirk at his wife as the smile fell from Draco’s face. “Any time you want some pointers I’m here for you, buddy. I’m not father to three, soon to be four children for nothing you know!”

Draco grumbled as shrieks of laughter came from inside the house, his wife’s laugh one of them. 

The remainder of the Christmas weekend saw much merriment and cause for celebration as Luna announced that despite Draco’s trouble to find the G-Spot they were also expecting, although much to everyone’s shock, they were expecting triplets! Draco had declined Adrian’s kind offer of a trip in their newly enlarged hire car.

“Not a chance, mate, I don’t want to reach climax with you!”

\------------------------------

The following year everyone was surprised that the Pucey’s chose to fly and drive again for their annual trip. Hermione wasn’t pregnant and baby Wren had arrived safe and sound. They were less surprised when they found out they were spending an extra night in Climax.

No one believed them when they told them they only stopped there as the children wanted to make snow angels!


End file.
